Bukorceros
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Narwhaler }} Bukorceros is a Bird Wyvern with an enormous beak mostly found in deserts. Physiology Bukorceros is a Bird Wyvern with a rather chubby body mostly covered in black feathers and scales, with meaty red protrusions and throat, red scales bands, black claws, grey legs and beak and brownish wing membrane. Its most prominent feature is the beak, which is incredibly big compared to other monsters and is decorated with an incredible crest, despite of its appearance, it's not very heavy and helps Bukorceros to keep in balance. Its legs are strong and covered in tough plates and its tail is long and ends in a black feather tuft. Its wings are quite muscular, with a leathery membrane and rough claws, some people say that it can even burrow with them. Information Bukorceros prefers to inhabit desert areas, but it can be found in some temperate zones as well, similar to Qurupeco. It has a strange diet, feeding mostly on Neopteron like Barroth, or special roots found only the desert, they use their beak and claws to open wide holes in the ground to obtain food. More rarely, Bukorceros can be seen eating cactus, fruits or even carcasses too. This Bird Wyvern usually patrols its territory from the ground, but it can fly to reach steep areas or travel faster to feeding points, they are also known to migrate when their areas become too cold because they hate cold and can become quite irritable. They are more active at the sunset or sunrise, during the day they like to take sunbaths and dustbaths. Some merchants report that they like shiny objects and sometimes steal commodity from them when travelling through their territory. Differently to other monsters, Bukorceros will only attack if they see a hunter with an unsheathed weapon or too close to it. When fighting they are quite aggressive, but they will try to escape if the rival is too strong. They are known for spitting dirt to hunters, inflicting earthblight. Fight List of attacks *'Charge': It will run towards a target. *'Pecking': It will peck like Qurupeco. *'Lateral pecking': Bukorceros will peck while rotating 180 degrees. *'Bite': It will put its head laterally and bite. *'Beak slam': It will jump and hit the ground with its beak. *'Tail spin': Just like other wyverns. *'Beak shaking': It will move its beak from side to side quickly. *'Claw swipe': It will jump and kick with its claws. *'Beak thrust': In a similar way to Duramboros, it will thrust its beak forwards through the ground.. *'Dustbath': Bukorceros will crouch and start moving and rolling frantically raising dust and creating wind pressure. *'Rock throw': Bukorceros will pick up a small rock and throw it to a hunter. *'Earth spit': Bukorceros will spit chunk of earth from its throat. Inflicts severe earthblight. *'Dust raising take-off': Just like Qurupeco. *'Aerial bite': It will move forward while biting. *'Totem glide': Bukorceros will charge, flying forwards with a still position and hitting with its beak and wings. Enraged *'Jump and peck': Bukorceros will jump towards a hunter and do a beak slam, it can do this from 2 to 4 times. *'Thrusting charge': It will charge forwards while dragging its beak through the ground like a plough. *'Jumping tail spin': It will jump while hitting with the tail like Qurupeco, but rotating 360 degrees. *'Dust brush': Bukorceros will rub its tail on the ground, raising dust dealing chip damage and creating wind pressure. This will cover its tail with earth and make tail-based attacks inflict earthblight. *'Beak thrust and somersault': After performing a beak thrust it will do a tail somersault similar to Rathian, however it can hit with its beak too. *'Frenetic earth spit': Bukorceros will spit from 2 to 6 earth chunks at different directions. *'Final beak slam': Its strongest attack, Bukorceros will stand still for a second, then jump high and hit the ground with its beak raising rocks or sand that can damage the hunters as well. Inflicts severe earthblight. Materials Notes *Its beak can be broken twice and its tail can be damaged once. *When resting it will stand upright looking like a totem. *Bukorceros' weakest part is its throat. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Narwhaler Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster